


SuperHero AU Character List

by Judaiandjohan, pulveremcomedesligulas, xcyfiawnderx



Series: We fucked up and made a super hero au [15]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Sheet, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), will be updated as series continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judaiandjohan/pseuds/Judaiandjohan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulveremcomedesligulas/pseuds/pulveremcomedesligulas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcyfiawnderx/pseuds/xcyfiawnderx
Summary: List of characters from the LU SuperHero AU.





	SuperHero AU Character List

**Author's Note:**

> This is just to provide reference for the characters and their powers. 
> 
> Will be updated as the series continues.

**Forrester Family**

**Name:** Link ‘Time’ Forrester

**Birthdate:** July 21

**Status:** Hero (Retired), Hero Teacher, Forever Exasperated Father

**Power:** Resets- jumps back in time when he fails or dies with full memory of failure, Shapeshifter - wolf form

**Partner:** Sheik

**Name:** Malon Forrester

**Birthdate: **August 21

**Status:** Civilian

**Power:** None

**Partner: **n/a

**Name: **Link 'Twilight' Forrester

**Birthdate:** June 21

**Status:** Student, Sidekick, Sophomore

**Powers:** Shapeshifter - wolf form

**Partner: **Midna

**Name:** Link 'Legend' Forrester (Adopted)

**Birthdate: **July 25

**Status:** Student, Sidekick, Freshman

**Power:** Merge into walls

**Partner: **Revali

**Name: **Link 'Wild' Forrester (Adopted)

**Birthdate:** October 31

**Status:** Student, Hero, Freshman

**Powers: **Slow down time, healing injuries with food

**Partner:** Flora

**Serial Number: **Test Subject 8463-0002

**Harkinian Family**

**Name:** Link ‘Hyrule’ Nyroc Octavius Harkinian

**Birthdate:** July 25

**Status**: Student, Hero, Freshman

**Power:** Control of Elements

**Partner:** Four

**Serial Number:** Test Subject H-25669

**  
**

** Amachi Family **

**Name:** Link ‘Sky’ Amachi

**Birthdate:** February 29

**Status:** Student, Sidekick, Sophomore

**Power:** Flight, ability to communicate with and befriend any animal he sees

**Partner:** Sun

**Serial Number: **Test Subject S-759 

**Name:** Link ‘Warriors’ Amachi (Adopted)

**Birthdate:** December 18

**Status:** Student, Hero, Sophomore

**Power:** Manifest weapons

**Partner:** Dusk

**Fischer Family**

**Name:** Link ‘Wind’ Fischer

**Birthdate:** August 14 (a year after Legend)

**Status:** Student, Hero, Freshman

**Power:** Control of weather, 100% accurate mapping skills

**Partner:** Tetra

**Chevalier Family**

**Name:** Link ‘Four’ Chevalier

**Birthdate:** April 4

**Status:** Student, Sidekick, Freshman

**Power:** Can split into four versions of himself

**Partner:** Hyrule

  
  


**Nohansen Family**

**Name:** Zelda ‘Sheik’ Nohansen (Lullaby)

**Birthdate: **October 12

**Status:** Sidekick, Retired, Sidekick Teacher

**Power:** Super Speed and Agility

**Partner:** Time

**Name:** Zelda ‘Artemis’ Nohansen

**Birthdate:** February 3

**Status:** Student, Hero, Sophomore

**Power:** Forms beams of light that are used with a weapon, Primarily a bow

**Partner:** Dot

**Bosphoramous Family**

**Name:** Zelda ‘Flora’ Bosphoramous

**Birthdate: **May 28

**Status:** Student, Sidekick, Freshman

**Power:** None

**Partner:** Wild

**Name:** Zelda ‘Dusk’ Morgenstern

**Birthdate: **November 26

**Status:** Student, Sidekick, Sophomore

**Power:** Power Sharing - enhances the powers of others

**Partner:** Warriors

**Twili Family**

**Name:** Midna Twili

**Birthdate:** December 21

**Status:** Student, Hero, Sophomore

**Power:** Shadow Manipulation

**Partner:** Twilight

**Name:** Zant Twili

**Birthdate:** January 16

**Status: **Villain, Former Student, Midna's less evolved cousin

**Power:** Shadow Manipulation

**Partner:** Unknown

**Name:** Majora 

**Birthdate:** Unknown

**Status:** Villain, Worst Mom Ever

**Power:** Time manipulation

**Serial Number: **Test Subject 8463-0001

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And Champion Comes Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918498) by [46hasu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu)


End file.
